Fall Into Me
by Sugarbear16
Summary: He held her like nothing else in the world matter. He held her because every dream he has had for the past five months has been of her in his arms. He held onto her because he needed it as much as she did right now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes places after Spoils of War but before Windfall. This was an idea I had after seeing the sneak peak for Windfall yesterday. This may have more chapters to it I haven't honestly decided where this is going yet possibly a collection of one shots. I would love to hear what you all think. Enjoy! **

He held onto her like nothing else in the world matter. He held onto her because every dream he has had for the past five months has been of her in his arms. He held onto her because he needed it as much as she did right now.

He looked over to the sleeping form of his partner, his best friend, his reason for living. She had been restless for nights now, and she could only seem to sleep for a few hours at a time. He stayed by her side throughout the night, throughout the painful memories the nightmares brought to her in her dreams. She was beautiful when she slept, she looked so peaceful, but just underneath the surface she wasn't ok. There was something there waiting to break free.

She tried her hardest to put on a brave face for everyone, especially him and he knew it. He could see through her I'm fine and I'm good lines. She might as well of come out and said I was held prisoner for six days by the Taliban do you really think I am ok? Because that is what Deeks heard every time she faked an I'm good to him.

Every night since their return home he held her in his arms why she slept. The first time she fell asleep with him was on the plane ride home. He could tell her body ached and she was desperate for sleep. His heart broke as he thought of how long it must have been since she had slept or ate. She leaned her against the window as she looked out to the disappearing country that had been her home for the past five months. Not one second of it she would miss. Not one good memory this time here would bring. Her eyes started closing on their own will; she tried liked hell not to sleep. She didn't want to close her eyes because the fear of what she would find buried within her own mind would come into the light. But after two days of not sleeping she just couldn't fight it any longer. Her two toned eyes closed as she drifted away.

About ten minutes after she had closed her eyes, Deeks tried to wake her to check on her. They had been concerned that she may have a concussion from bruises and bumps that had formed just above her left eye.

"Hey Kens. Kens you got to wake up. They said you have to stay awake for a little while." Deeks said as he leaned over and spoke sweetly to her.

"I'm sleepy." Kensi mumbled as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I know princess, but right I need to keep an eye on you."

"Ok." Kensi sat up from her spot on the window and turned her body so it was facing Deeks. "Then watch me sleep." Kensi said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It didn't take her but about two minutes to fall asleep once her head had hit his shoulder. Deeks took his jacket and laid it over her. "Sweet dreams my love." He whispered to her before he planted a tender kiss just beside her temple.

She slept the entire way back home in his arms, well actually on his shoulder. About an hour after she fell asleep Deeks had unknowingly fell asleep along with her. Every night after this she was in his arms.

Some nights they would fall asleep on his couch with Monty who eagerly wedge his way into between them. Sometimes they would sleep in his bed, sometimes hers. It didn't matter to him where they slept, as long as he could hold on to her he could make it through the night.

He spends most of the night just watching her sleep. He is always afraid she would fall into that hell inside her own mind, and he wouldn't be there to bring her out of it. He didn't want her to see the things she already lived, he didn't want her to hurt anymore, and all he wanted to do was hold on to her.

For the first three nights he told himself he was holding on to her so she could sleep soundly throughout the night. After the fourth night he realized he was holding her for him. He couldn't sleep anymore without her in his arms. He couldn't dream unless he woke up surrounded by her smell, her dark hair fanned out over his chest, and her sweet little whimpers she made when she was dreaming of better days. Now after knowing what it was like to have her in his arms, he couldn't have her anywhere else. Once Deeks knew what it was like to have her be part of his life this way, he knew he would never be able to live without her ever again. And he not intentions, of living without her that is.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't feel her body began to move against him as she started to wake up.

"What are you thinking about?" Kensi asked as she pulled the blanket tightly around her body.

Deeks looked to Kensi only to be greeted with the most glorious smile he has seen on her face since she has returned home.

"You of course." He said.

Kensi smiled shyly at him, "Really?"

"Every thought I have is always about you in way or another."

Kensi laid back down on his chest. Deeks wrapped his arms around her as he started tracing patterns over the backs of her bare shoulders.

"Today is the day uh?" Deeks asked.

"Yep." Kensi replied.

"Are you sure you ready to go back?" Deeks questioned.

Kensi sighed, "I am not sure of anything right now. But.."

"Don't say you're good when I know you're not. I feel your body tremble against me throughout the night when you start having a nightmare. I know you are not ok."

"I wasn't going to say that." Kensi said, she rolled her eyes even though Deeks couldn't see it.

"Then tell me princess what were you going to say?" Deeks questioned as he started treading is fingers through her hair.

"I was going to say I will be ok as long as you're with me." Kensi admitted.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. Now go and get ready so we can go to work." Deeks said as he kissed her forehead.

Kensi pulled herself out of his warm loving arms, she wrapped the sheet tightly around her body as she headed towards the door of his room. She paused at the door frame, and leaned her body back against it. Deeks watched her as she bit her bottom lip, that was his indication she wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"What is it Kensalina?" Deeks asked.

"Sam and the others I.."

"We don't have to say anything. We will wait until you're ready."

"You are not mad?" Kensi asked.

"You have been by my side every day for the past week; you're standing in my room wearing nothing but a sheet, what would I have to be mad about." Deeks said.

"You know we are going to have to play the one of us comes in late card right?" Kensi asked.

Deeks chuckled, "yeah because that worked so well last time, when Sam realized you were still wearing your clothes from the day before."

Kensi smiled as she grabbed a pillow off the foot of the bed and threw it at Deeks.

"If you keep that up darling we aren't going to have to pretend to be late, we really will be. Now go get in the shower and get ready before we both end up late."

Kensi smiled at Deeks as she turned her back towards him, she stopped one more time and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Deeks asked.

"For never giving up on me." Kensi said as she left the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys hope you like it. This is set before Windfall the morning before Kensi returns to work. **

Deeks dug through his drawer trying to find his favorite shirt to wear to work that day. "Damn it." He cursed. Maybe Kensi put in the wash, Deeks laughed, "yeah right." He mumbled to himself. After deciding all hope was lost on finding his missing shirt, he went around to the other side of the room to grab his shoes.

After he was fully dressed he walked over to the bathroom door, he paused just outside. "Kens." He shouted so she could hear him over the running water.

"Yeah." She responded as she turned the water off. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her.

"I am going to go on in to work. Your keys are on the counter next to Monty's leash." Deeks explained.

"Ok Deeks."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes Deeks I can make it an hour by myself. Now go to work, I will be right behind you." She explained.

"Ok if you are not there in an hour I am coming to back to find you." Deeks replied.

"I will be there I promise." Kensi said.

"Alright" was the last thing Deeks said to her before he headed out that morning.

Once Kensi heard the front door click shut, she sighed. She was glad to be going back work she really was, but there was a part of her, and she would never admit this to anyone that was afraid. After she was dressed she stood in front of the mirror staring at her own reflection. She looked like herself; her bruises were all healed now, her cuts and scrapes on her face no longer visible thank God. This time last week she looked like a human punching bag and couldn't even look at her own reflection without wanting to be sick. Her outside look good, but inside she was still vulnerable, she was still healing. Late at night when she couldn't sleep, she often wondered if she would ever heal. Yes she knew she would move on past this, that one day soon it would all be just be a distant memory. But that is thing the memory of it would always be there, no matter how hard she tried to bury it, it was always going to be there, and that it was scared her the most.

"You can do this." Kensi said to herself. She took one last look at herself in the bathroom mirror; once she was satisfied she looked like she could make it through the day she exited the bathroom.

Kensi made it to the kitchen and grabbed her keys from the counter right by the leash as Deeks said they would be. "Damn boy you scared me." Kensi said when Monty had nudged her leg. She bent down to pet Monty, "Wish me luck. I have a feeling I am going to need it." Kensi said. Monty turned his head to the side as if he was trying to process Kensi's words. "Thanks boy I will take it. See you tonight." Kensi said as she made her way towards the front door, and out of Deeks place. Kensi had almost made it to her car when her phone went off in her hand. She looked down to her phone incoming text message from Deeks.

_Just made it to the office. See you soon sunshine. –Deeks _

**1:23 minutes later**

Deeks walked around the bullpen nervously as he tried to find something to do to keep his mind busy. Where is she, where the hell is she? He wondered to himself as he checked the time on his watch again. He walked over to her desk as he started organizing her stuff.

"She is late." Callen said as he and Sam entered the bull pen taking Deeks by surprise. He jumped up from what he was doing.

"Um yeah she is." Deeks said as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Have you talked to her since she has been back?"

"Yeah I called her this morning to make sure she was coming in today." He explained.

"How did she sound?" He asked.

"She um she sounded good, annoyed, she told me to stop to worrying she was coming in today, and then she hung up on me." Deeks explained.

"Sounds like she is back to me." Sam said.

"Hey." Sam and Callen both said at the same time when they caught a glimpse of Kensi entering the bullpen.

"Hi." Kensi said smiling at her team mates.

"I got you coffee." Deeks said reaching out offering it to her. Kensi held up the coffee she already had, "But you already got you coffee." Deeks said. Kensi smiled and took the offered coffee from her partner anyways.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Kensi replied.

"You look good, I mean because you are good by the way you look." Deeks babbled nervously trying to cover up his slip up.

"That is because I am." Kensi said smiling just a little too much for Deeks not to notice something was bothering her.

Eric whistled "Hey Kensi looking good." He replied. Kensi rolled her eyes as they all made their way into to OSP.

**A/N: The next chapter will be after the Densi end scene in Windfall. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Set after the end of Windfall picks up with Densi leaving the mission. Hope you like it! This is a Densi fluff chapter because these two are so cute together I can't help myself. **

Kensi smiled as she punched Deeks lightly in the shoulder.

"There she is." He says with a smile.

"Here I am." Kensi answer back with a smile just as brilliant as the one radiating from her partners face.

"It's good to have you back." Deeks says. There is so much more then that he wants to say to her, but he knows now is not the time or the place for that.

"It's good to be back."

They smile at each other for a few seconds longer as they watch the members of their team start heading out one by one for the day. Deeks took two more steps towards her. Her heart started racing at the close proximity of her partner.

"Shall we partner?" Deeks asked offering his arm to her.

Kensi smiled as she wrapped her arm around his. The two of them made their way to the exit of the building.

Callen turned to Sam. "Do you think we should tell them?" Callen asked.

"That we know they have been with each other ever since the plane touched down in LA. Nah, let them be G." Sam said.

"But.."

"G, leave it alone Deeks has got this. Kensi is fine and she is happy let it be." Sam explained.

"Your place or mine?" Deeks asked Kensi as he walked her over to her car.

"Yours, I promised Monty this morning I would see him tonight." Kensi explained.

"Well now we can't have you going around breaking promises to Monty, he is so damn sensitive when it comes to you." Deeks said with a grin.

"I would hate to disappoint him." Kensi said.

"You couldn't ever disappoint him." Deeks said. Kensi smiled and looked down the ground when she suddenly realized they were no longer talking about Monty.

Deeks reached into his pocket and handed Kensi the keys to his house. "Here go to the house, get a shower and I will stop and get dinner for us. Ok?"

Kensi took the offered key and smiled at Deeks. "I will see you soon."

Deeks opened the door for her as she climbed into the vehicle. "See you soon." He replied and the shut the door.

Kensi could hear Monty whining on the other side of the door as she stuck the key into the lock of Deeks place. Kensi pushed the door open, and then shut it quickly behind her with her foot. Monty ran to Kensi eagerly as she entered the house.

"Hey boy, I told you I would be back." Kensi says as she bent down to greet the excited dog. Kensi dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch. Since her return home she has spent more time here in Deeks place then she has her own. This place here with Deeks and Monty was where she felt safe. The first night they had returned home they stayed at her house. Deeks wouldn't even leave her side that night to return here to get Monty. Kensi had never seen him so overprotective of her in his life. Even though Kensi was Miss Independent and liked doing things on her own, it was nice having him there. Knowing that someone missed her, being the world to someone was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced.

Kensi yawned as she made her way towards Deeks room. She grabbed her gray shorts and black tank top from his drawer as she made her way to the bathroom to shower and change.

Deeks entered the house with Chinese take out from Kensi's favorite place. "Kens." He called to her.

"I will be there in a second." Kensi replied.

"Alright I got Chinese from our place." Deeks shouted to her as he moved around the kitchen grabbing plates and forks for them to eat off of. Deeks returned to the living room with her plate all made with all her favorite things. "Traitor" Deeks said to Monty as he watched his dog lying at the bathroom door with his nose stuck under the crack waiting for Kensi to open the door. Deeks watched Monty sit up when the door opened; he shook his head at his dog's eagerness.

"That smells good I'm starving." Kensi said. Deeks looked up from his place on the couch as he watched his stunning partner coming down the hallway. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun on top of her head, and his traitor dog matched her step from step as they made their way to the living room.

"Here you go." Deeks said as he handed Kensi her plate.

"Thank you." She said. She took the offered plate and sat down at Deeks side. She curled her feet underneath her butt, to make room for her new best friend. "Come on boy." Kensi said as she patted the empty spot next to her for Monty.

"I think that is your dog now."

"Don't be silly he is our dog." Kensi as she took a bite of her food.

"Our dog? I like the sound of that." Deeks said grinning.

The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes. The TV was on in the background but honestly Deeks had no idea what was planning on the damn thing. His attention was elsewhere. He glanced over to his right as he watched Kensi finishing off the last bites of dinner; damn she was cute when she ate Deeks thought to himself. Monty had his head resting on her hip, as he watched the food carefully to make sure he wasn't going to miss out.

"How was your day?" Kensi asked after the silence was too much for her.

"It was ok. I was disappointed I didn't get to spend it with you."

"How does Nell do in the field?" Kensi asked as she leaned over and placed her now empty plate on the coffee table.

"She is not you for sure. But I will give the girl props she does damn good." Deeks admitted.

"You know she told me in OSP she wanted to be an agent, just not like this. I think something bigger is going on with her right now, I am just not sure what." Kensi said.

"She has been doing Hetty's job a lot since you have been gone." Deeks explained, he leaned over adding his plate to the table next to Kensi's.

"How was your day?" Deeks asked.

"Oh my god." Kensi said as she leaned her head back on the couch shaking her head no.

"That great uh?" Deeks asked amused by her reaction to the question.

"I was bored to tears."

Deeks laughed, "So did you spend the entire day in OSP tapping your fingers or clicking your tongue?"

Kensi looked to Deeks smiling. "Tapping my fingers, it drove Eric insane."

"I have no doubt about it sunshine."

"It was horrible I couldn't find anything to do." Kensi said as she stood from the couch and grabbed their empty dishes.

Kensi made her way to the kitchen with the plates. "So just out of curiosity what did you end up doing?" Kensi sat the dishes down in the sink, "I started to give Eric a massage because he had knot in his shoulder."

"He has going to have more than a knot in his shoulder." Deeks mumbled where he thought Kensi couldn't hear his last statement.

Kensi walked up to the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Deeks neck from behind. Kensi whispered in his ear "Are you jealous?"

"Me, no, nope, not at all. Besides I had Nell with me and she is a feisty one not as feisty as you though." Kensi practically growled in his ear at this statement.

"Are you jealous sweetheart?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe." Kensi said as she ran her hands down Deeks chest as far as she could reach. On her return up his chest she slid her hands underneath his shirt pulling it up until she could pull it off his head. She scratched her nails lightly over the back of his neck once she had him freed from his shirt.

"I sure hope this isn't how you were going to massage Eric or I am going to shot him." Deeks said as he closed his eyes and leaned his body against the back off the couch. Kensi walked around from behind the couch, and climbed into his lap.

"Don't worry I'm saving all my best skills for you." She said before she leaned down to capture his mouth with an earth shattering kiss.


End file.
